The general goal of the proposed research is to characterize the scquela of an intracerebral hemorrhage (ICH) produced by a cortical injection of collagenase in an animal model in order to provide insights in the pathophysiology of stroke and brain trauma patients with an ICH. The electrophysiological characteristics of the hemorrhage core, penumbra and functionally related regions of the brain will be monitored with two non- invasive methods, magnetoencephalography (MEG) and electroencephalography (EEG), from the time of collagenase injection to the more chronic recovery period, up to 28 days. Abnormal characteristics of the somatic evoked magnetic field (SEF) and potential (SEP) will be compared with those recorded with epi- and intracortical electrodes to establish the physiological basis for the noninvasively measured signals. The non-invasively measured SEF and SEP will be also compared with the degree of inflammatory activity, measured by the level of matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) in the ICH core and functionally related areas in order to establish whether abnormal characteristics of the non- invasively measured responses are related to inflammatory activity and how it effects neural functioning in the brain. The proposed studies will help define the diagnostic potential of MEG and EEG in ICH, with a long term goal of defining mechanisms of recovery from CNS injury and provide important clinical application in the area of injury progression and neuroplasticity of the brain as a result of rehabilitation.